


First Time

by llcflms



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: + ayato confessing like an idiot, F/M, First Times, Smut, uhhh... they're just horny, vanilla pretty much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llcflms/pseuds/llcflms
Summary: Ayato and Hinami's first time.
Relationships: Fueguchi Hinami/Kirishima Ayato, ayahina - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Another reupload of an old Ayahina fic. This was the first time I wrote an explicit smut fic for this pairing. This was fun. 
> 
> It actually was based on a couple of prompts I got on tumblr, which are:   
> \- “Before I do this, I need you to know that I have always loved you.”  
> \- “Look at me—just breathe, okay?”  
> \- “Just once.”  
> \- “I can’t believe you talked me into this.”

Her body’s littered with markings and slight bruises. None of them really hurt or anything. He isn’t being rough with her, but she knows he’s holding back.

“Just once,” he murmurs against her neck, where he’s busy pressing his lips and running his teeth against. “Just once. Just this once. Please, just for today.”

She wonders what’s bothering him. It’s strange for him to be so touchy with her, even more so for him to initiate something as intimate and sexual as what they're doing now. It’s not that Hinami minds it. It’s the contrary, in fact. But she can’t help the worry eating away at her, telling her that something might have just happened.

Ayato nips her skin lightly and Hinami shudders, a soft whimper sliding out of her lips. He brings a hand to the side of her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb as his fingers run through her damp locks.

“Please,” she whines as he pulls away from her neck.

Hovering over her with his hands now pressed onto the mattress to support himself, he locks eyes with her. She watches his body heave as he breathes, noticing just how close they are yet how empty she feels now that he’s not touching her. Hinami reaches over to wind her arms around his neck and pull him back down, capturing his lips in hers. There’s no innocence and decency in this kiss. Unlike any other times she has her lips against him, she forces herself to discard any inhibition. She’s a grown woman now, she acknowledges. She’s no more the little girl everyone pampers and worries over. There’s no purity to be lost in this and despite what Ayato might think, there’s nothing tainting her now.

“Hina—” She cuts him off as she hoists herself up to press herself more against him. She parts her lips, running her tongue along his lips, shuddering when hers meets his. Hinami lightly nibbles on his lower lip. Her fingers run down his back, pressing lightly against his warm skin. Ayato jolts when she presses the junction between his shoulder blades and a soft moan escapes him, muffled by their moulding lips. Hinami chooses not to take much notice of it but continues running her hands lower until she reaches the waistband of his jeans.

Unlike the almost naked Hinami, he’s still wearing some clothes, much to her disdain. She breaks away from his to flash him a partly annoyed look and he stares back, blank and emotionless as always.

“Pants,” she murmurs, hands reaching at and fiddling with his belt. She decides that she hates his belt, but a part of her remembers his struggle with her bra earlier on and perhaps, they’re on equal footing now.

“Do you need help?” he asks slowly, eyes watching her tugging at the offending piece of leather. After a while, she drops her hands and stares at him, eliciting a dry chuckle from him. “I can’t believe you’re struggling with a fucking belt.”

“Well,” she says with a slight click of her tongue as she eyes his deft fingers undoing the belt, “ _I_ can’t believe you talked me into this.”

Ayato tosses the belt aside and stills for a moment, eyes fixed on her body. He nibbles on his lips, seemingly in thought before he glances up at her.

“You’re not obligated to do anything. If you want to stop, you can,” he says. Hinami doesn’t bother to consider his words, responding instead by reaching towards his pants and undoing the button and unzipping it. She freezes at the sight of the tent she’s now privy to and Ayato takes this short moment to push her back down onto her back before peeling his jeans and boxers off himself. Hinami watches this, but she finds herself looking away the moment she catches sight of paler skin.

_So much for being a grown woman._

He climbs over her again and she turns to make eye contact. His eyes are still devoid of any emotion and she wonders again what happened to push him to such a point. She reaches over, cups his face and flashes him a smile.

“Everything okay?”

"It is now,” he whispers. A hand moves to cover hers and their fingers lace without either of them really thinking much about it. Ayato brings her hand to his mouth, lightly pressing his lips against it. “It is now.”

She sees a small smile tugging at his lips and she doubts she’s ever felt this relieved. She pulls him in for a kiss again. Ayato’s body slackens, pressing down on hers. She feels the heat from his skin and the slight trembling in the fingers that are now back on her body again, nails running along her outline. She arches her back, crying out softly, as she feels him lightly trace a nipple, before he gently grabs her breast, moulding it softly in his hand.

“Fuck, Hinami,” he mutters under his breath, his body shivering at the sound of her soft moan. She feels his erection pressing against her and Hinami trembles from just thinking about it. She moves her hands downwards, running her fingers along the ridges of his toned body. A sound leaves his lips, one that’s too strange and un-Ayato-like, and he raises his body to hold himself above her again. She sees more skin, lighter and paler than the usual tone she’s used to on his face and arms, and a body littered with scars and healing bruises. Unlike the love marks that decorate her body, wounds desecrate his and Hinami longs to push him down on the bed to kiss every single blemish.

But she doesn’t. She looks back up at him again and she’s lost in something else. With his lips swollen and wet from their sloppy kisses and eyes narrowed and filled with lust and desire, Hinami wonders if she’s seen a prettier sight before. She swells from the way he’s looking at her— raw and animal. It’s _her_ he’s looking at. It’s her he wants. It’s her, all her.

 _Mine,_ she thinks as she raises her head to press her lips against his again. This kiss is short and brief as Hinami pulls aways almost immediately after contact to drag her lips down his chin, along his jaw and down to his neck, kissing, sucking and nibbling onto the skin. He smells like blood, as he always does, and maybe that might be it, but she thinks he tastes like blood as well. Her hand brushes along his hip, settling on the slight curve of his back as the other slides down his thigh.

“Ayato-kun, can I touch you?” she asks softly.

“You’re already touching me,” he comments dumbly, the confusion in his voice apparent enough for her to know he’s not joking.

“I mean…” she stammers a little. Her hand trembles against his thigh, lightly digging her fingers into his skin. Ayato’s eyes go round and from the corner of her eyes, she watches him colour as realisation washes over him.

“O-Oh. You mean _that._ Ah. Yeah, you can.”

She acknowledges by running her hands down, hesitating a little before her finger brushes his tip and she feels his body jerk. Her ears pick up the sharp intakes of his breaths and the occasional gulps as she moves her hand further downwards. She still hasn’t looked at it, only now forming a mental image with what she feels. They’re both so inexperienced, Hinami muses, as she explores him further and he lets out soft whimpers that he’d probably deny some other time.

“It’s so big and hard,” she comments. Her nails run down the length and Ayato chokes out a cry.

“Ah, H-Hina— wait, I… ahhh,” he stammers as her hand encloses him. “F-Fuck. Shit. Hinami. Hinami… Oh my fucking god, don’t stop.”

His voice fades into a soft moan as she strokes him slightly, seemingly independent from his mind. His hips rock lightly along with her rhythm. She pulls away from his neck, throwing her body back onto the bed, and she’s mesmerised with what she sees. His cheeks burn in pleasure and embarrassment. His eyes are squeezed shut, with brows drawn together. His mouth hangs open slightly, panting and whimpering silent pleas.

 _Beautiful,_ she thinks as he trembles slightly from the feeling of her hand on him. Hinami quickens her pace and his eyelids fly open with a sudden cry.

“Hina, wait, if you do this I’m gonna—”

He grasps her hand, stilling it and pulling it off himself and despite initiating that move, he whines absentmindedly at the lost contact. He flashes her an annoyed glare and she figures she probably has an amused expression on her face.

“Let’s not waste time,” he mutters, moving his attention downwards. There’s only one piece of clothing left to be removed. As he hooks his fingers at the sides of her panties, Hinami squirms. He looks up at her, a silent question burning in his eyes, and Hinami responds by lifting her hips and nodding. She watches him pull them down and throw them aside, wasting no time before he parts her legs and runs his hands up her thighs.

“Fuck, Hinami,” he curses the moment his fingers come into contact with the junction between her thighs. “Damn it. You’re so fucking wet.”

It had been easy to ignore the burning sensation between her thighs earlier on, being preoccupied with other things. Yet with Ayato openly ogling at her and with her attention having nothing else but his reaction to her to focus on, it’s much too hard to pretend it’s not there. She whines as his fingers run down the length, parting the folds and prodding her insides.

“Ayato-kun…”

“Holy shit,” he breaths out, pushing his finger deeper in. “God, it’s so wet and hot. Fuck. Just thinking about it is driving me insane.”

Hinami rocks her hips a little and that seems to snap him out of his trance. He looks up at her, a slight smirk tugging at his lips.

“What is it?” His voice is crueller than his question.

“I… More…” she murmurs. It’s a little hard, to be honest, when he’s looking at her like that. She suddenly feels small and ignorant and despite them being a pair of virginal teens, exploring and discovering their bodies, it feels like her inexperience is more apparent than his.

“M-more…?” he murmurs. He fakes a cough, probably to hide whatever hints of embarrassment he has all over his face, and pushes another finger in, slowly pumping his hand. His movements are clumsy and his other fingers fumble about in attempts at finding an angle comfortable for both of them. At some point in time, his thumb brushes against her clit and Hinami’s hips surge with a soft cry slipping out her lips. He repeats the action again to earn himself another similar reaction. Hinami shudders as a spark runs through her, almost paralysing.

She wants more. She needs more.

It’s a cold, winter night and they’re hidden underground in a moist, chilly cell. But even then, Hinami’s burning. Her thighs and hips are on fire, her body coated in sweat. Her eyes are squeezed shut and her head tilts back, chest heaving as he rubs deep inside her with his long fingers. His other hand had found its way upwards again, resuming his ministrations on her breast. He’s starting to get the hang of things and it’s starting to feel too good for her to maintain any control over her body.

Eyes closed, she doesn’t see him lowering his head and by the time she feels his hair falling onto the insides of her thighs and his hot breath blowing against her skin, he’s already running his tongue along her slit. Hinami shrieks slightly and sits up, fully intending to stop him. What even is he doing? It’s disgusting and dirty down there. Why’s he—

A loud moan escapes her as his tongues circles her clit and Hinami falls back. Despite her mortification, she reaches and grasps his hair, hips indecently grinding against him.

“Ah…Ah— Ayato… Ayato…”

He raises his head slightly at her moans and looks at her with a raised eyebrow. He's licking his lips. Just the sight of it makes her dizzy, desire surging through her veins and coursing through her body. She just wants to push him down for more _._

“Ayato?” he murmurs cheekily. “Well, I guess I must be good then.”

He pulls away from her entirely and crawls back over her to press his lips against hers once again. She tastes herself on him and she wonders if that’s his intention in the first place, especially as he pulls her tongue into his mouth before running his along her own. She tastes bitter but not to bad, yet she wonders why he even did that.

“Ayato-kun…” she says as he pulls away to look at her. His usual expression has returned and despite the curve in his lips, his eyes are as dark as ever. “Can we—”

“Are you sure about this?” he asks. Despite his words, he moves back, picks her body up and adjusts themselves so that he’s now settled between her legs. She gets a glimpse of his erection, poking out between his legs and she feels herself stiffen. It’s bigger than she thought it was.

“It won’t fit,” she says softly, recalling the way his fingers themselves seemed to fill her up.

“It will. Don’t worry,” he says.

“What if I break?”

Despite himself, Ayato almost rolls his eyes, but instead, he forces out a smile at her question and Hinami feels stupid again.

“You won’t _break._ You’re not a toy,” he says. “But if you want out, then I’m not stopping you. I’m not forcing you into anything, okay?”

As he speaks, he moves up slightly to press his hand against her cheek, lightly pushing her hair out of her face and stroking her face. He’s gentle, just like he always is with her— gentle, sweet and loving _just for her_ , despite every contradictory negative emotion that might govern him in other times.

She can’t see herself doing this with anyone but him.

“It’s okay,” she says. “Let’s do this.”

He sits back again, closing his eyes momentarily to take a deep breath and compose himself. Hinami wonders if his heart is racing as much as hers is, or if he’s struggling to breathe out of anticipation just as much as she is. Her body is consumed with desire and the need for pleasure, yet her mind can barely focus on it. Instead, she watches Ayato open his eyes resolvedly and with an innocent, boyish determination move closer to her and parts her legs a little more. He positions himself at her entrance, tip rubbing against her and making her hips shake weakly. His eyes glance up, locking onto hers.

“Before I do this,” he says with a little hesitation, “I need you to know that I have always loved you.”

Hinami’s eyes go wide from his confession. She knows he's attracted to her. She knows that he likes her. The way he behaves conveys his care for her more than any statement can ever hope to. But she's never expected his feelings to go deeper than that. She's never had anyone be in love with her. It's a new feeling. Her body feels light, like she's floating in the clouds. Her head is empty of thoughts. She likes this. She likes— no, loves— that it's him. Ayato blushes slightly at her expression and turns away from her and she muses silently. _What an Ayato thing to do…_

“I just want you to know, okay? I’m not doing this because I wanna fuck someone or if I see you as some kind of sexual partner or anything. I’m not some horny dude who can’t keep his dick in his pants. Everything’s insane right now with that stupid war and whatever the fuck is going on with the CCG and us and my sister’s marriage and fucking _pregnancy_ and the city and the kids and that… long poop thing and I don’t know what the fuck is happening with my life right now or what I should even do and it’s terrifying me but you’re here and like you make me think that it’s gonna be okay. I know it’s cheesy as fuck but I don’t want to ruin or hurt you or anything. Today’s been so shitty and annoying and I don’t think I’ve ever been this tired of everything but I… Look, the point is, you’re always here for me and even now, when I’m so upset, just being with you makes me happy. So I want you to know that I love you for all that and you’re an amazing person who makes everything so much better and just for today, I just want you to be mine and we can erm—”

“Ayato-kun,” she cuts into his ramble with a slight laugh. He looks at her and his blush darkens.

“R-Right. Bad timing. I should just get on with it,” he says with a sigh. “You sure about this, right?”

She responds by winding her legs around his hips and reaching out to wind her arms around his neck to pull his face closer to hers. He blinks at her blankly for a moment before he furrows his brows and starts to move. She feels him pushing through, feels herself stretching. Her breath catches in her throat and when he pushes past that particular point, she gasps and cries out. The pain shoots through her, and she trembles.

“Hi-Hinami?” he cries out, voice choking. “Are you okay?”

She’s sure that if it isn’t for her legs around him and holding him in place, he’d have pulled out of her and ended it right there and then. She opens her eyes slightly and Ayato’s staring at her, his eyes wide with worry.

“I… I’m fine. I’m—Ah!” she sobs, closing her eyes again, trying her best to get over the pain and get used to him.

“Shh… Shhh… It’s okay. It’s okay.” She hears his reassuring voice and she tries her best to relax, opening her eyes to meet his again. “Hey, look at me— just breathe, okay?”

They stay still for a moment, with Ayato patiently watching her. She focuses on breathing, focuses on his eyes. Eventually, her face smoothens out as the pain starts to ebb and the stretch no longer bothers her as much. After a slow nod from her, Ayato grimaces a little and pushes in even more, till he’s completely sheathed inside of her.

“Fuck. Fuck Hinami,” he mutters. “Shit. You feel so good.”

He starts to move as he speaks, moans choking his throat and breaking his words. Ayato’s movements are ungraceful and abrupt, varying in force and lengths too much for him to even form a stable rhythm. But it’s enough to make Hinami tremble and grind her hips against him, fingers digging into and running down his back. Her back arches as he hits something deep inside her that sends electricity running through her nerves and veins. His hands snake under her, fingers pressing against her back and massaging her skin lightly. She squeaks and jumps lightly as he presses against a spot around her middle back and as he focuses his attention on it, Hinami clings onto him, groaning in ecstasy.

“Ah—Aya…Aya…to… Ayato… I…” she whimpers, desperately clawing at his back, all notions of self and control buried deep in her mind. She thrusts her hips against him, both of them fumbling in fruitless attempts at establishing some kind of beat. Ayato lets out a groan that sends her insides into disarray; his deep voice is so desirable that Hinami no longer knows what she wants aside from feeling him more. His head falls forward, resting against her shoulder as he picks up speed. His thrusts are getting more heretic and forceful, repeatedly pounding against that one spot that keeps stealing all rational thought from her mind.

“Fuck. Fucking shit I’m gonna…” he curses. His hand moves from her back to her thighs. He feels around for a while before his finger comes in contact with her clit and she jumps at the touch. He presses hard against it and rubs her, this time lacking the initial gentleness which he did it with earlier on. But Hinami doesn’t really mind it too much. She realises she likes it when he tries to be a little rougher with her. His movements send her mind reeling and she forgets everything she’s ever known and believed in.

“Ayato..." She’s chanting his name like a mantra, a devotee desperately begging for what she longs for. She feels the release building up deeper in her stomach, right on the verge of spilling. She wants it so badly– it’s right before her outreached fingers. _Only a little more…_

Ayato moves his hand away from her clit, hoists her legs up to his shoulders and pushes in deeper and harder. Her own hands fall to the sides of her head but she feels him moving to cover them, him palms pressing against hers. His thrusts now reach places he hadn’t before and Hinami can feel herself tremble more and more as he moves. He feels so good, so right and so amazing.

“Hina. Hinami, please, ah.” He’s moaning in her ears and the delicious sounds make her body goes weak. “With me— Ah, fuck. Stay… stay… with me.”

_I will. Always. Forever._

She lacks the strength to respond verbally but she laces her fingers with his, somehow hoping to convey her thoughts. She can’t fight the feeling anymore. She tightens her grip on him till she’s sure her knuckles are going white and digs her heels into his back with enough strength to push him forward. An extra hard thrust against her inner walls has her arching her back and screaming distortions of his name. Her body stiffens and then spasms. She’s no longer aware of anything except the unadulterated pleasure and relief that’s washing over her. It takes awhile for her body to relax and even then, her limbs continue to twitch. As she starts to regain some sense, she feels Ayato stiffen after a rough push and he stills. Warmth fills her up and she drowns in the sweet sounds of his moan as he finishes deep inside her. Ayato’s body goes limp and he collapses onto her, face buried in the crook of her neck.

She wraps her arms around his trembling frame and buries her face in his damp hair.

“I won’t leave you,” she whispers her assurance.

“Everyone leaves,” he replies, his bitterness shocking her. _Even after all this, he dares to—_ He continues to speak, cutting her thoughts off. “But… I think I can trust you.”

 _Of course, you can._ She doesn’t voice her thoughts because promises are the worst kinds of things ever, especially in a world where everything is so transient. Instead, she tightens her embrace around him and strokes his hair lightly as they lay in silence. _I’m here, I’m here, Ayato-kun._ They remain still and silent for a long while, the time that passes by lost to them completely. It's like they're in their own world, the presence of Goat and its members fading to the back of their minds. It's peaceful like this. Hinami doesn't think she's felt peace like this before. 

“Actually, you know, I might have to take back my words,” Ayato admits after awhile. His tone seems to have reverted to normal and she seeks refuge in that momentary fact, despite how it takes her a lot longer to get used to the sudden change. 

“What?” 

“I said just once but maybe not so.”

“Really?” she murmurs a little doubtfully, though she has to admit she shares the sentiment. 

Ayato pushes himself off her and supports his weight with his hands pressed to the sides of her head again. His mouth twitches into a cheeky smirk.

“I don’t think I can easily just forget how you feel and sound just now and how you’re begging for more and pulling me closer and almost ripping my hair out of my head. Ah fuck, and what about when you called me Ayato? You’re not so polite after all, huh, just dropping honorifics like that? What’ll people say, I wonder? Good girl Hinami being all bad and naughty for _me_ and only _me_ in _my_ bed." She's sure she's all red from his words. If it isn't for how close he is to her, she's sure she would have covered her flushed cheeks. Ayato seems to relish in her reaction, continuing to speak with more mischief in his voice than she ever thought possible for Aogiri's most serious and committed executive. "I don’t really care anyway because it sure was fucking hot and I was so turned on. Maybe next time, I was thinking you could put that mouth to better use instead of just squealing and moaning. Maybe you could get on your knees and– OUCH! Hey!”

She hadn’t even hit him much, just lightly kneed him in the stomach, with a force she knows wouldn’t have hurt him too much. Perhaps, at his best of moods, he’s the whiniest, brattiest and the most annoying drama queen around. She's never seen him so relaxed and carefree before. 

This would mean that he’s feeling better– a fact Hinami gets her well-deserved relief from.

“What the fuck was that for? Seriously, you don’t get to act all high and mighty when you were literally just begging and crying for _my_ dick!” he complains with a whine. But even with the annoyance in his tone, his gaze softens and Hinami huffs a little from the dichotomy before her. She turns away and crosses her arms. 

“Pervert.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love horny Ayatokun :)


End file.
